If You Only Knew
by LenaGirl
Summary: Peyton deals with her breakup with Nathan, while Haley and Nathan's relationship thrives. (Note: Chapter 6 now up!)
1. Captured in You

Rating: PG/PG 13 - For a bit of bad language. (Like, one or two curses at the most, per chapter.) I don't really know the exact rating, but it's definitely not R.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own One Tree Hill, or the lovely characters.  
  
Comments?: Yes please! Read and review, and you will make my day! But please remember to keep it constructive. Why bother posting nasty comments?  
  
Authors Note: For those of you who have previously read; I've added more FYE (for your entertainment.) So, read the whole thing again because some things were changed. I also changed the chapter titles, but they're still based on the same content. Hope you guys like it just as much as before!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Peyton strolled down the hallway, angsty, as usual. She had tried to look her best today, but Nathan didn't care. He didn't care about her anymore.  
  
Frowning, she eyed his picture in her locker as she dumped her overload of books into it, not caring if her carefully drawn sketches at the bottom of it were wrinkled in the process. She didn't seem to care about anything.  
  
Even though she had dreamed of herself single again, ever since she discovered who Nathan really was, she longed for her life back. Sure, it was one big lie - something she was pretending to be - but it was what made her get through every single day of high school without being an outcast.  
  
Nathan had different ideas, however. After Peyton and him had gone their separate ways, he developed a liking toward Haley, and if everything went according to plan, he would eventually fall in love with her.  
  
Peyton had foolishly thought about getting back together with him, more than once in fact. But the more she thought about it, the stupider the idea the idea had sounded.  
  
"Hey," Lucas said, as he leaned against the locker beside hers.  
  
"What do you want?" she said grumpily, closing her bag shut.  
  
"We need to talk," Lucas said.  
  
"Look - I can't talk to you right now. I have to get to class. Can't be late for Ms. Finster." she said, trailing off. He nodded slowly and tried to make eye contact.  
  
"Later." he said, as she walked away, with wet tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
During Ms. Finster's English class she did nothing but doodled. It was the one thing that could always cheer her up and also the one thing that could get her busted. Not in trouble, but the mere fact that Peyton's doodles were somewhat "violent looking" and would scare any innocent cheerleader who laid eyes on them. Art was Peyton's reality. Her escape.  
  
Peyton had no idea that her notebook remained open as she laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes. It wasn't until an hour later when she awoke.  
  
Stretching, she yawned and brought herself upright, to find not one person in the classroom. She had overslept, that meant she missed her next class.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed shoving her books into her bag and running out of the classroom.  
  
It wasn't until she realized that she had only missed lunch.  
  
"Worst day ever." she muttered as she walked to the cafeteria.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lunch wasn't much better either. The food was bad - as usual - and Peyton could hardly concentrate on anything else except her notebook. She didn't even notice Lucas as he sat down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Peyton," he said.  
  
"Lucas," she said, still staring at her notebook lacking enthusiasm.  
  
"Can we talk now?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever. Look. I really don't have time to talk I'm busy," she lied.  
  
"Oh. Because you have so much work to do," he said sarcastically, and grinned. He snatched a small notebook on top of some of a pile Peyton's textbooks, and Peyton rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look - I just -" she paused. "I just don't want to talk to you anymore Lucas. You're really pissing me off."  
  
"Me? Pissing you off? Why Peyton? Because you don't want to face the truth?"  
  
Peyton paused, and looked up at him, "I'm just having a really bad day. That's all. Now I would appreciate it if you would give me back my notebook and leave."  
  
Lucas stared blankly at her for a few moments, and started to get up. She looked down, and slowly began to open her notebook.  
  
Walking, Lucas turned around, facing Peyton once more, "So you don't love me?" Lucas joked.  
  
"No, Lucas. I am completely and outright in love with you," Peyton said sarcastically, still with her face in the notebook.  
  
"Good. Then the feelings are mutual," he said, this time seriously, as he left the table.  
  
She knew he was right. But something inside her made her abandon all her thoughts of the possible romance with Lucas. She still cared for Nathan.  
  
Peyton leaned her forehead on her hands, and sighed.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. All You Need

Note to avid readers: I edited this chapter a bit. It makes a little more sense now, huh? Also, thanks to the lovely comments I am more inspired to continue the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nathan smiled, as he applied his cologne. He ran a wet comb through his hair and grinned in the locker room mirror. It had been a long time since he'd been this happy, and he planned on embracing it as much as he could.  
  
For the first time, he was actually in love. He had liked Peyton - but there was something so unusual about Haley that made him give up everything just to see her. Well, almost everything.  
  
Nathan paced down the hall and eyed Haley, standing contentedly next to his locker.  
  
Haley beamed, "Hey! I was waiting for you, I wanted to know how you did on the history test, because we didn't have much time to talk, and."  
  
Nathan smiled, and kissed her gently.  
  
"Nathan," Haley began, blushing. "We can't do that yet. I still haven't told."  
  
She was suddenly interrupted by yet another kiss.  
  
"Lucas." she trailed off. Her eyes twinkled - she was completely transformed.  
  
"Nathan," she began again, frowning, but her eyes still vibrant.  
  
Nathan grinned and began, "What Haley? Aren't I a good kisser?" he joked.  
  
She blushed immensely, and said, "Yes.well.that's not the point. I just don't want to.kiss you yet until I tell Lucas. I mean, it's weird for him."  
  
"Yea." Nathan said, putting his gym bag in his locker, "I know."  
  
"I'm glad you understand," she said.  
  
Nathan sighed.  
  
"Well I have to get going, I'm going to work a few extras hours at the café and I can't be late," Haley added.  
  
Nathan hugged her tightly and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you too," she said softly, as they departed.  
  
Haley's spine tingled, and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gym at One Tree Hill High was like any other Gym class - tiring, and long. Therefore, it was Haley's least favorite subject. There was something about wearing athletic shorts and an oversized tee that made her cringe. But sensibly, she did not complain. Things were going too good in her life - and she didn't want to screw up her karma.  
  
Haley wrapped her hair into a high, tight ponytail, and tied her shoes in the gym locker room. She was still bright and smiley from the previous incident, and was contemplating in her head where Nathan would take her on their next date.  
  
"Next date," she thought. "That sounds so unusual, because I never go on dates. But at the same time, it just feels right," She added.  
  
The locker room soon crowded, and Haley hurried into the gym, to dodge the crammed environment. That was the way she did things, if her life was summed up into a few sentences. Haley was - a genius, and always avoided crowded situations.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucas approached the gym, and spotted Haley immediately, who was stretching, alone by the benches. He slowly paced towards her, and began to speak.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Haley looked up, and smiled, "Hey!"  
  
"So. What's going on?" Lucas asked, sitting down on the blue, metal bench.  
  
"Nothing much. You know, the usual - stretches before class so I don't sprain my ankle," Haley said.  
  
Lucas laughed. "I remember in 6th grade, you fell off a tree and I had to carry you home, because you couldn't walk," Lucas stated, smiling a bit. "Then you ended up getting crutches, and laying in bed for two weeks."  
  
"I remember that oh-too-well," Haley said, laughing.  
  
Lucas paused and looked up at her.  
  
"Haley," he began. "I wanted to thank you."  
  
Haley looked up, perplexed, "For carrying me when my leg was broken?"  
  
Lucas smiled, and then shook his head.  
  
"For," he began. "Being such a great friend. I've never really told you that before."  
  
Haley smiled discreetly.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Haley," he added.  
  
Haley looked up at him. "Thanks," she said.  
  
There was pure silence for a few seconds.  
  
Without warning, Haley hugged Lucas tightly resting her head on his shoulders. She and he remained, holding each other closely.  
  
She finally released herself and smiled.  
  
"Lucas, I'm glad you're my best friend too," she said.  
  
"Oh, by the way. I think you should try to clear things up with Peyton. You two have so much potential," she said.  
  
"Well, thank you Love Dr. Haley; I think I'll consider it," Lucas said.  
  
Haley laughed and got up from the benches. She suddenly felt so guilty she didn't tell him yet.  
  
"I will tell him," she thought. "When the time is right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Peyton walked, slowly, and aching to her locker and opened it forcefully. She examined her face in the tiny mirror attached to the locker door, and then loaded her textbooks into a shelf on her locker.  
  
A tiny slip of paper fell on the floor - it was from Lucas. Her eyes widened, as she read it leisurely.  
  
"Peyton, I didn't mean to piss you off yesterday. Meet me at the café at 8. I hope I can make it up to you. -Lucas."  
  
Peyton's eyebrows rose, in confusion. "I might as well go," she thought. "I do owe it to him for being such a bitch the past few days."  
  
She was smiling, secretly though. Pleased with herself for the first time in a few days. "He really does like me." she thought, grasping the note tightly.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Apologies, Singing and Favors

It was 7:00 - an hour before she would meet Lucas.  
  
Peyton examined her perfect curls through her computer monitor. She stared deeply into the camera and sighed. So many memories entered her thoughts. Memories of Nathan, and how he was once completely devoted to her. It seemed odd that all of a sudden, she wasn't in his arms, or on the phone with him. She had come to the conclusion that he was a jerk, she couldn't help but miss him. He was, of course; her first love.  
  
It wasn't like she wasn't popular, and was incapable of getting another boyfriend. Throughout her whole life she had been the girl everyone looked up to, the one everyone admired.  
  
She also had Brooke - her best friend, who was there for her whenever she needed her. So basically, she was socially okay, but going through a long- term relationship and then breaking up was just a hard experience for her. Even though she herself had broken it off.  
  
The phone rang abruptly, and Peyton slowly got up to answer it. Her voice was lower than usual, from her immense crying just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Peyton? It's Nathan," he said.  
  
"Nathan." her voice trailed off. The thought had still not sunk in.  
  
"Peyton. I just wanted to say." he paused. "I'm sorry for treating you badly. I was such a bastard," he added.  
  
Peyton was speechless.  
  
"Nathan." she started to stay, the thought still had not sunk in.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Peyton sat down on her bed, thinking to herself. Had he really meant it? Or was it some joke his friends put him up to? With Nathan it was hard to tell.  
  
He had apologized hundreds of times, each apology building up against the other. If he had never meant it before, why would he really mean it now?  
  
Nathan was not good at lying, or saying, "I'm sorry." He had gotten that trait from Dan, who was too proud for his own good. In fact, Nathan's worst traits were all inherited from his father. His father was the one person that could control him, and make him do things he would never typically do.  
  
"Someone must have put him up to it." she thought. "Someone like Hal." Her thoughts were interrupted by the blasting of the speakers downstairs. "I'm overanalyzing this. I should just accept it," she concluded, as she went back to her closet to pick out a jacket to wear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haley wiped the counters playfully as she danced to the music on the radio. "If you could only be miiiiiinnnneeee," she sang loudly, and in her opinion, ridiculously off tune.  
  
Lucas opened the café door, and smirked. "Don't quit your day job," he joked.  
  
She turned around, and smiled. "Oh Lucas, I didn't know you were there," she said, blushing immensely. She never let anyone hear her sing because she was convinced she had a horrible voice.  
  
"I'm joking," he confirmed. "You should join the school choir."  
  
"We've been over that a billion times," she said. "I have a terrible voice, and there's no way I'm going to humiliate myself in front of the whole school." Haley began.  
  
"Well you won't know until you take a chance," he added.  
  
Haley stopped cleaning for a moment and thought about what he had said. All her thoughts came back to the Nathan issue, and she felt she had to tell him.  
  
"Lucas, I need to talk to you," she said, throwing the paper towel in the trash.  
  
He turned around, puzzled. "What about?"  
  
She paused, and suddenly became aware of what she was getting herself into. She imagined his serious expression, and his tone completely different from the Lucas she always knew. Now wasn't the right time.  
  
Haley sighed. "Umm.Karen told me to tell you that she needs us to help out on Saturday," she said.  
  
"Oh, no problem," he said, hanging up his coat. He began to go upstairs and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Haley," he began. "I need you to do me a favor."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know, this chapter was very short. But I haven't decided what is going to happen exactly and I need time to think about it. I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow night, unless I haven't any good ideas. Well I hope you enjoy the fic so far and don't forget to review!  
  
Note to avid readers: Re-read chapters 1-2 because they were edited. 


	4. All For Lucas

Haley grinned secretively and patted Lucas on the back.  
  
"You're such a cutie," she joked.  
  
He smiled, and thought about himself. The way he was completely devoted to making Peyton happy. In fact, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.  
  
"So you'll do it?" he asked, uneasily.  
  
"Of course," she confirmed. "I just need directions."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haley bobbed her head up and down listening to her favorite song on the radio. When it came to music, Haley was very opinionated, yet open-minded. Her favorites were the loved-by-all oldies, (the Beatles' soft tunes); and real punk rock, (not any of that pop-punk stuff.)  
  
She glanced down at the small slip of paper, memorizing the address.  
  
"55 Maple Street," she said to her self. "55 Maple Street."  
  
It seemed as though she would never make it there, and that she would be stranded on the road, roaming around to a place that never existed.  
  
"Oh crap, 7:43," she said, stepping on the gas.  
  
The truck zoomed down the highway, and since Haley had rarely gone past fifty miles per hour, she felt different. Almost rebellious.  
  
She could hear her parent's voices in her head, "Haley James! Pull over right now!" But something made her keep going. It was like she was ruling the world.  
  
The meter reached 80 miles per hour, and before she knew it, a police car appeared in her rear view mirror.  
  
"Crap," she said in annoyance. She let her foot inch away from the gas petal, and breathed. She pulled over, and the police car did the same.  
  
As he walked slowly out of his car, she breathed calmly, "This is for Lucas," she repeated numerous times in her mind.  
  
The officer knocked on the window, scaring her a bit.  
  
"Young lady," he began, as she rolled down the window. "You were going awfully fast."  
  
Haley began to freak out. She reached desperately into her pocket handed him her driver's license.  
  
"I.." She hesitated. "I had to pick something up. Something important."  
  
"Uh huh," he said, taking out his ticket pad. "The law doesn't allow anyone to go that fast young girl. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you a ticket, and issue you to a driving safety course." He took out his pen. "What's your name anyway."  
  
"I'm Haley James," she said softly.  
  
The officer shook his head in disbelief, "Haley James? Community service girl?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well hun, I'm sorry. But I can't get you out of this. I'd love to. But, it's against the law."  
  
She held her head low, and took the ticket from him.  
  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically, as she put it in her pocket.  
  
"This is for Lucas..." she thought as she started up the car.  
  
**Authors Note:** Yes, this chapter was quite short, but it was long overdue for another chapter. Hope you liked it. :/ 


	5. Tickets and Love

Haley slammed on the breaks as she pulled up to the café. Her hair was fluffed in an unusual style, and her lips were smeared with tinted lip-gloss.  
  
She struggled as she opened the door, and carried the large box along with her.  
  
She opened the café door and let the box fall to the ground.  
  
"Ugg," she complained, as she sat herself down at the counter.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry Haley, I should have told you earlier. It's just that, I came up with this a few hours ago, and it would've taken me a long time to pick everything up, and get the food ready."  
  
She blinked, "Lucas Scott cooked?" She broke into a smile, "Aww, that's so cute!"  
  
Lucas grinned. "Yeah, well. I hope it's as good as it looks on the box."  
  
Haley smiled. She realized how much he liked Peyton, and how she was helping them get together. "It's about time," she thought.  
  
"Well, I hate to have to do this, but I'm going to have to kick you out. I want everything to be perfect tonight. I owe it to her," he said.  
  
"Sure babe, I better get going anyway..."  
  
"A ticket?" Nathan asked in disbelief into the speakerphone. "My Haley got a ticket."  
  
Haley bowed her head low. "Yes Nate. I got a ticket. And – as if that didn't scar my reputation enough, I have to attend a driving safety class. Do you know what this means? My parents are going to strangle me. I mean – They've placed me in this picture perfect world, and if I mess this up, they're going to kill me."  
  
Haley paused. She never ranted like this. She was usually the "sarcastic ranter", or even the "ironic ranter." She would rant about completely random and unimportant things like how the weathermen are always wrong, or how the man at the deli didn't put enough mayonnaise on her sandwich. But recently, her rants were more lifechanging. Because, Haley James was becoming more rebellious – one ticket at a time.  
  
Nathan sighed. "I wish I could help," he said.  
  
"I know," she sighed. "But I got myself into this mess, I'm going to get out of it somehow."  
  
Author's Note: Another really short chapter. I've had this one written for a while I just haven't uploaded it. I'm thinking of writing a "Summerland" fic. Will you guys read it? 


	6. Nathanwho?

Authors Note: So I wrote this during the time when I was supposed to take my English final, but I didn't have my textbook, so I get an extension. =D This is ehh...I don't know. I used a lot of detail. Please review. You'll make my day!  
  
Peyton sighed as she grasped the café door's knob. Inside she could see the chairs stacked upon tables and there was hardly anything visible. "Wow," she thought. "Sure is classy."  
  
She turned the doorknob slowly and plopped her orange camera-style bag on a newly cleaned table. The place smelled like Clorox and wallflowers at night. Karen always made sure Lucas and Haley continually disinfected everything, because even as a kid she always hated dirty restaurants. She also admired the aroma of sunflowers and lilies. Lucas was never big on flowers, but since they pleased his mother, he became accustomed to cleaning everything with a flower-scented disinfectant.  
  
Peyton's shortcut, studded dark brown leather jacket was almost violently thrown on the floor, next to the tiny newly emptied tin trashcan.  
  
"Lucas, where are you?" Peyton said aloud.  
  
A tall, dark figure appeared from behind the counter.  
  
It was Lucas, dressed in a black tee and dark jeans with sun lighted hair and navy blue surfer flip-flops. He was holding a white rose in his hand, which almost made Peyton want to instantly kiss him because white roses were her favorite flowers, but she never admitted her liking of them to anyone.  
  
"Dinner is served," Lucas said, picking her coat off the floor and gently placing it on the counter. "Follow me."  
  
She was lead to a backroom, one that she had never been in before, that had one high, round window layered with white Christmas tree lights, and spray on snow. The stools were covered in dark violet velvet, and a snowy white silk-like cloth was layered on the table.  
  
Eyeing the setup, Peyton's eyes widened. She had read about these sorts of this in magazines, but she never thought someone would prepare her a romantic dinner for two.  
  
"This is," Peyton paused. Lucas smiled, admiring her pleased expression. "Unbelieveable..." she continued.  
  
Lucas chuckled, "Not yet. But it will be."  
  
Haley giggled. Nathan was the sweetest boy she had ever met. Their lips were locked, and Nathan was holding on to Haley tightly, as if he would never let go.  
  
"He's so sexy," she thought, as their lips departed.  
  
"I have to go meet my dad for training," Nathan said, regretting it. "I'm sorry babe," he continued, cupping her cheek with his hands.  
  
She frowned and looked down. Nathan pulled her face up, and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
He grabbed his gym bag and began leaving.  
  
"Don't go," she said, running after him. "I want us. I mean, I want you and me. I want..."  
  
suspense 


End file.
